


Damn, y’all live like this?

by picante_chica



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picante_chica/pseuds/picante_chica
Summary: Johnny didn’t expect his friends to be so kinky.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	Damn, y’all live like this?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to write more porn so I went completely off the rails with this one. Uhh, completely filthy but kind of a masterpiece. Also, mark’s flexibility... chef’s kiss. Enjoy!

The first time they had tried their little arrangement, Johnny had to admit he was a bit shocked. Not only at the fact that two of his best friends were kinky bastards, but just at the dynamic of their sex life itself. When Mark and Donghyuck had come to him asking for a threesome, sure, he was surprised, but also extremely intrigued. He had always figured that they were an average (maybe even boring) couple, definitely not the type to try a threesome with their friend. So, he had agreed to their proposition. He assumed he would be topping Donghyuck, which he had no qualms with-he had known Donghyuck since college, and that boy’s ass was no joke-so needless to say, he was pretty shocked when he put the pieces together.

On the day that they had scheduled, he had arrived at Donghyuck and Mark’s shared apartment and greeted a cheery Donghyuck at the door. He slipped his shoes off and wondered for a brief moment where Mark was before he was enraptured by Donghyuck’s round ass as the boy led him into the apartment. He felt blood flowing southward at the thoughts of what would be happening shortly. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw when Donghyuck opened the door to the bedroom. There was Mark, face down on the bed, ass up in the air with what seemed to be a sizable plug already inside him, handcuffed and drooling on the sheets. 

Johnny thought that a threesome would be the craziest thing he would do that day, but seeing Mark in that state, he knew the game was changed. The door clicked shut behind him and Donghyuck pressed against his back teasingly, erection digging into the back of his thigh. The younger boy walked around him and started petting a hand down Mark’s spine slowly.

“Ground rules: the safeword is apple fritter, Mark likes it rough, and most importantly, you do what I tell you,” Donghyuck’s voice lilted into a sensual purr, “you probably thought you’d be in control, but you aren’t. I’m the master here, and if you don’t like it then fuck off.” 

Johnny hated the way his dick twitched at Donghyuck’s words. Mark blinked up at him with glassy eyes, seemingly already out of it to some degree. Johnny nodded, “yeah, alright.” He could go with the flow and he clearly wasn’t passing up such a tempting offer.

“Mark already came twice but I think he’s got a couple more in him. Isn’t that right baby?” Donghyuck slapped one of Mark’s asscheeks, drawing a yip out of the other boy. “Oh, one last thing, how do you feel about having things up your ass?”

Johnny blinked a few times in surprise, not expecting Donghyuck to ask to top him, but he was prepared for anything. (He also thought it would be insanely hot for Donghyuck to be inside him while he was inside Mark, but maybe that was just all the porn he watched rotting his brain.) He felt a bit delirious because all of his blood was going to his dick, but he managed to answer Donghyuck’s bombshell question in an intelligent manner. Which really meant he mumbled out “uh, yeah, that’s cool” while trying not to pass out on the spot. Donghyuck let out his trademark giggle, which felt oddly out of place in this situation, and pulled Mark up by his handcuffed wrists.

“Markie’s going to suck you off now, put his slutty mouth to use for once,” Donghyuck said, rolling his eyes overdramatically. He dragged Mark off the bed and onto his knees in front of Johnny.

“You can use him any way you want, he’s just like a fucking sex doll. Super flexible and no gag reflex either. He’ll do whatever you want.” Almost as if to prove his point, Donghyuck tapped on Mark’s lips to make him open his mouth and promptly spit down his throat. The other boy swallowed happily and looked up at Johnny with pleading eyes. Johnny was taken aback at how blunt Donghyuck was and how obedient Mark had become. He unbuttoned his pants and saw both of the other boys were watching him hungrily. As soon as he pulled his dick out, Mark’s mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered shut, looking exactly like a pornstar preparing for a cumshot across their face. His tongue stuck out just past his lips and his eyelashes brushed his cheeks. It was almost adorable in a weirdly perverted way. Donghyuck stroked the back of his hair lovingly, in contrast to how he had been treating Mark the whole time. It was odd seeing Donghyuck treat Mark so roughly because he was usually so gentle and sweet, but if Mark wanted to be roughed up then that’s what they’d do.

Johnny slowly pressed his cock into Mark’s mouth, easing him all the way down on it until he could feel Mark’s throat around his dick. He definitely had no gag reflex. Johnny wound his fingers in Mark’s hair and started fucking his throat at a leisurely pace. Donghyuck was still petting Mark’s hair, his fingers brushing Johnny’s every few moments. Johnny couldn’t take his eyes off Mark, who was giving him arguably the best blowjob he had ever gotten. A few stray tears tracked down Mark’s cheeks, his eyelashes starting to clump together, and Donghyuck reached to brush them away.

“You’re such a crybaby, but you fucking love this, don’t you? Love how Johnny fucks your throat, right baby?”

Mark gurgled around Johnny’s cock, causing him to groan and shove Mark down even further. He wasn’t sure how it was even possible for his dick to be this far down Mark’s throat. Suddenly, he got an idea that he had seen in a couple porns before. He abruptly pulled Mark off, much to Mark’s distaste if the way he pulled against Johnny’s firm grip on his hair to get back to Johnny’s dick was any indication.

“Gonna cum already? You can cum on his face or in his mouth, he likes both. But only if you know you can get hard again because he wants you to fuck him,” Donghyuck’s dirty talk was enough to drive Johnny crazy, his dick twitching at the thought of debauching Mark like that.

“No, I actually had an idea,” Johnny noted how Donghyuck’s eyes lit up in excitement, “we could lay him back on the bed, so I can, uh, see my cock in his throat. If that’s...alright?” 

Donghyuck’s evil smirk widened, “I think our Johnny’s idea is wonderful, don’t you Markie?” Mark made a desperate noise, pressing his face into Donghyuck’s hip. Donghyuck cooed at Mark, softening for just a second before yanking Mark up. Johnny pulled his pants off the rest of the way and stepped out of them, deciding to take his shirt off as well. Donghyuck eyed him appreciatively while he helped Mark get into position on the bed. Johnny walked over and ran a hand down Mark’s bare chest, tweaking one of his nipples to draw a whimper out of the boy. His head was hanging off the edge of the bed, so his whole throat was visible, just as Johnny had intended. Donghyuck straddled Mark, still fully clothed, and pulled Johnny in for a sloppy kiss. Johnny was somewhat surprised because he hadn’t expected kissing to be allowed, but he went with the flow once again. Donghyuck pulled back and looked down at Mark, who was whining pathetically for attention. Donghyuck gave him a look and Johnny looked back at Mark to guide his cock into the boy’s mouth. As he pushed in further, he could see Mark swallowing around him and the slight bulge of his dick as he filled up Mark’s throat. Somehow, it was so much sexier to have Mark like that. Donghyuck was watching with rapt attention, a little smile on his face. Johnny knew that at some point Mark’s neck would hurt from being bent at an awkward angle and his arms probably already hurt from being pressed underneath him, but for the moment he seemed alright. Donghyuck didn’t seem concerned at all, so Johnny kept going. He was trying to be somewhat gentle with Mark’s throat because he didn’t want to completely wreck the boy’s voice.

Donghyuck had lost interest in what Johnny was doing and was stroking Mark’s cock with featherlight touches. Mark was making as much noise as possible with his mouth completely occupied, the vibrations making Johnny jolt in pleasure. He pulled out of Mark’s mouth with a lewd pop, the smaller boy coughing a few times, drool stringing from his top lip down his face. Donghyuck repositioned them so Mark was entirely on the bed and kissed his messy face.

“Johnny, will you get me the key for the handcuffs,” there was no question in Donghyuck’s voice as he pointed to where the key was on his bedside table. Johnny grabbed the key and helped Donghyuck unlock the handcuffs. Donghyuck rubbed at Mark’s chafed wrists, placing a kiss on the pulse point of each one.

“How d’you feel, baby? Still good?” Donghyuck wiped the drool off Mark’s face with his sleeve. Mark beamed at him.

“Mhm, feels good, thank you,” Donghyuck kissed his nose, “can Johnny fuck me now?”

“Whatever you want, my love. You’ve behaved so well. Do you still want to be tied?”

Mark nodded, “can you use the softer ones though?”

Donghyuck crossed the room dutifully and dug through a drawer of his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of silky ties. Mark wiggled back against the headboard holding his arms out obediently. Donghyuck tied one tie to each wrist, then attached each one to either side of the headboard. Johnny felt like he was watching a very soft version of 50 shades of gray, but he respected that Donghyuck was taking good care of Mark. He had been waiting patiently for the cue that it was alright to join back in, stroking himself absentmindedly. Donghyuck pushed a pillow beneath Mark’s hips to make him as comfortable as possible.

“All ready to go baby?”

“One more thing,” Mark said shyly, “can you take your clothes off too?”

Donghyuck kissed Mark and pulled his shirt over his head. Johnny watched closely as Donghyuck pulled his sweatpants off, admiring Donghyuck’s toned body and flushed cock. Johnny felt lucky to be allowed into the bedroom of his two very attractive friends. When he got done drooling over Donghyuck, he realized Mark was looking at him expectantly. He climbed in between Mark’s spread legs, pulling him further down the bed by his ankles. Donghyuck leaned against Johnny’s back, resting his chin on Johnny’s shoulder to watch Johnny work the plug out of Mark’s hole. Johnny marveled at how Mark’s hole gaped open from the wide stretch.

“Wanted to make sure he was good and stretched for you,” Donghyuck whispered as he pressed a tube of lube into Johnny’s hand. Johnny coated his cock in lube and pressed the head against Mark’s hole. He handed the lube back to Donghyuck and a moment later Donghyuck’s lube covered finger pressed into him. He pushed into Mark with Donghyuck’s encouragement, sitting still for a few minutes while Donghyuck fingered him open. Johnny made out with Mark during this process, languidly stroking his cock. When Donghyuck finally pressed into Johnny, he forced Johnny’s hips further into Mark, which pushed Mark to his orgasm. Johnny was surprised at how little Mark came, but then he remembered Mark had already had two orgasms before he even got there. He wondered how short Mark’s refractory period was. Donghyuck started thrusting into him insistently, guiding his hips and setting the pace for both of them. Mark whined at the overstimulation, but he didn’t seem too uncomfortable. Johnny on the other hand, was trapped between two sources of pleasure, moaning and pressing back against Donghyuck. He gripped Mark’s waist brutally, probably forming bruises. Mark was slowly but surely getting hard again, which would be pretty impressive if Johnny wasn’t so distracted with getting fucked.

“Let’s see if Markie can come a fourth time, hmm,” Donghyuck’s breath was warm against Johnny’s neck. Johnny made an inhuman sound and repositioned himself. He rested his hand next to Mark’s waist and bent Mark even further in half. He remembered what Donghyuck had said about Mark being flexible, and lifted Mark’s legs up so he could hold his own ankles. Johnny smacked Mark’s ass and started to bite at his neck. Donghyuck was still guiding their pace, but he seemed to be close to his own orgasm. Johnny felt close too, and Mark’s face was scrunched in pleasure. Johnny was the first to come, filling Mark up with his load. Mark came next, his fourth orgasm dry and probably painful. Donghyuck lasted a bit longer, making Johnny squirm away from the stimulation before he finally filled the older boy up. When he pulled out, Johnny felt the warm drip of Donghyuck’s cum flowing out of him. Johnny scooted back from Mark as Donghyuck untied him, Mark’s legs slowly lowering from by his head. He looked curiously at Mark’s hole, his dick giving a valiant twitch when he saw Mark’s puffy red hole dripping his cum. Donghyuck was kissing Mark’s face and whispering praise to him.

“How about we all try to cram into the shower?” Donghyuck was smiling in that mischievous way he did as he winked at Johnny. Johnny snorted at the thought of all of them crowded in one shower, which caused Mark to break into a fit of laughter. He felt like he had just starred in a porn, and the shower felt like an insanely inviting idea. He and Mark followed Donghyuck like two baby ducks down the hallway to the bathroom, all three of them tired and sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Use protection kids! Also maybe leave some feedback *pouting emoji*


End file.
